


Your smile is once again up

by Cloudyjongho



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, I repeat everything is platonic, M/M, More Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Tears, based on recent events, but just a few tears, usage of the word hyung, wrote this in 30 minutes instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Bomin’s hectic schedules have kept Golden Child’s other members Bomin deprived. The youngest is so tired after coming home that he just collapses on his bed immediately.And on top of not spending time with their little one, they need to continue seeing Got7’s Jackson flirt with Bomin. Jealousy ensues. But they also understand Jackson, who would be able to resist Bomin?Something i drabbled in 30 minutes.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Choi Bomin, Choi Bomin/Bae Seungmin, Choi Bomin/Choi Sungyoon | Y, Choi Bomin/Everyone, Choi Bomin/Hong Joochan, Choi Bomin/Kim Donghyun, Choi Bomin/Kim Jibeom, Choi Bomin/Lee Daeyeol, Choi Bomin/Lee Jangjun, Choi Bomin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Kudos: 79





	Your smile is once again up

The nine oldest members of Golden Child sat on the couch and watched television. Music bank was going on, and they were waiting for the next interview.

Bomin was one of the mc's. They didn't alwys have time to watch these interviews, but this one was special. Bomin would interview Got7 again. 

Golden Child wasn't currently promoting but preparing for the next comeback. 

The interview began, and Daeyeol smiled at the sight of Bomin acting cute with Yeeun. 

The Jackson-Bomin thing had started when Got7 had come back with a new album and started promoting You calling my name. Jackson had been immediately gone for Bomin.

He had massaged Bomin's shoulders, hugged him, stared at him with those charming eyes of his and slung his arm around Bomin's shoulders to pull him closer. It wasn't anything bad, people did stuff like that all the time, but now that Got7 had come back with another album and Bomin was still mcing, it had started again. The hyungs felt jealous.

Bomin was their youngest. He was absolutely adorable. He was the tallest one from their group, but he was like a puppy. He had big wide eyes that disappeared almost completely when smiling, the lower lid of his eye becoming a cute little bump. His mouth opened to a wide smile that showed two rows of pearly white teeth, and his cheeks rose up. If Bomin had dimples, it would be over for all of them. 

Bomin was also a crybaby. He was scared of things and could cry while facing them. He was an emotional boy, and the 9 members of Golden hated seeing him cry.

Right now, Jackson was giving Bonin heart eyes. Bomin and Yeeun were doing a round of quick questions while Imfact's stage was prepared. It was quick and akward as they spoke on top of each other and everyone was kinda on edge.

"Jackson, express how you feel in 5 syllables." Was the question Yeeun asked Jackson.

Jackson thought about i for a while, before turning to Bomin and looking him straight to his eyes and proceeding to say "I like Choi Bomin" in a cute voice while pouting slightly.

Bomin turned around to look at jackson and answered "I like you too" while giggling.

Bomin's giggle was adorable, but that just fueled their fire. They all wished the cute young boy was here, laying with them and laughing at their jokes, not there working and laughing at Jackson's.

They loved Got7 and Jackson. Jackson was a social butterfly and had friends literally everywhere. From american artists to straight up bands like BTS, Seventeen, Monsta x, Nct, and to individual persons from bands like Lee Daehwi, Kim Heechul and Hwang Minhyun. It was crazy how he literally knew everyone. And they could understand him, Bomin was too cute to not be liked. Of course he would like Bomin. Under all that jealousy was the feeling of being proud, because a senior group's member liked their member!

It would've been fine if they could've just closed their eyes and started doing something else before Bomin came home. But they know that just like the other evenings, Bomin would be too tired to talk. He would just brush his teeth and go straight to his bed. So they didn't get their quality time with the boy either.

"I miss Bomin." Youngtaek said, as they all stared at the screen Bomin had already escaped.

"I know." Daeyeol muttered, sighing and closing the TV.

"Maybe when we have the comeback we're going to have more time together," Jaehyun said, wanting to cheer up the nine members. But that was the problem, they wanted the 10th one also here.

"It's after months." Jangjun said. The moodmaker of the group was also quiet, which was pretty concerning. Usually Jangjun was the one talking and joking, but he was probably so Bomin-deprived that he couldn't even think of joking.

"What if we asked Bomin to go eat with us? Do you think he would come?" Joochan asked. Daeyeol glanced at the younger man and smiled a bit.

"We can always ask. Maybe today he isn't that tired."

"I miss him so much, hyung." Donghyun muttered.

"I know. He'll be home in few hours, then we see him." Daeyeol answered.

"How long has it been? Four weeks? More? Since he has started going to the studio in the morning and coming back in the evening before going to sleep." Jibeom voiced out.

Bomin had learned the dances different time than they had. Soon they would need to start dancing together though, because they needed to get them sync.

"Guys, we need to understand him. His schedule is packed, they're filming his upcoming drama. And he does the mcing too. Of course he is tired and busy, and now that our comeback is getting closer all the time, he's even busier." Seungyoon said.

They all agreed. Bomin had the right to be tired, he needed to be a mc, film the drama, prepare for the next comeback and remember to also live. 

"Do you think he's okay?" Seungmin asked.

"I have seen him before he sneaks to sleep. He always smiled to me like he usually does, so i think he is?" Jaehyun said, but wasn't so sure of it either.

"He would tell us. He's probably really tired but doesn't want to show it.

They fell quiet.

"Why don't we watch some movie while waiting for him?" Joochan asked, didn't wait for an answer and just opened the TV again to watch netflix. 

————

Bomin was tired as hell. He had just finished filming his part for the drama for today and was finally able to home. 

All he wanted to do was to collapse on a bed and sleep the next hundred years. Maybe eat something before that though. And see his band members.

Damn, how long had it been since they had spent time together? Weeks. That was a long time, because they lived together and literally breathed together.

Bomin thanked the driver that dropped him home, concealing an yawn behind his hand and walked to the building. He punched in the code and finally opened the door, kicking off his shoes while his stomach grumbled. He needed food.

Bomin shrugged off his jacket and looked up when he saw people walking to the hall. He smiled a bit at the nine members of his band who came to say hi. Probably.

"Hi, guys." Bomin said and put his shoes properly to the row.

"Hi. Did the filming go well?" Daeyeol asked, smiling at him.

Bomin just nodded and stepped forward, feeling a bit weird. They didn't usually do anything like this, so he couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong.

"We would... like to spend some time with you, if it's okay to you." Seungmin said, and Bomin stopped.

"Why... why are you asking like that?" He asked, feeling the very tensed air in the room. What was going on?

"We all want to spend time with you, but we know you are tired." Seongyoon said.

Bomin swallowed and let his eyes wander on his band members. He had really ignored them, hadn't he?

Oh god. Now that he thought back, he had always just went back to sleep without sometimes even bothering to say hi. He had ignored them and the messages asking him to come eat to some restaurant, to come watch a movie or to come play monopoly.

He had just thought about himself and sleeping. 

"I'm sorry." Was all he blurted out.

He and his members had been together for years. Of course they were used to seeing a person that lived under the same roof more than once in two weeks. Maybe he had seen some of the members before leaving or after coming home, but not all.

He saw the sad look on Jangjun's face, the face that was always mischievous and smiling. The face that would make a joke out of nowhere and cause everyone to laugh. The face was unsure and hopeless now.

He saw Daeyeol smiling a bit, but it was nothing like the usual bright smile he would have. He saw Jaehyun's usually lively eyes, now lacking the spark.

As much as he held back, everything came crushing down. All the tiredness from the drama shoots, mcing at music bank, the nights spent dancing and days spent singing and recording. And the atmosphiere, the sad looks on the faces of his favorite persons of this earth that were caused by his actions made him feel so damn guilty. So fucking guilty. Tears finally prickled in his eyes, and after weeks he let his back slump down and shoulders relax.

"I'm so sorry, guys." He sobbed, feeling ashamed.

Daeyeol was the first one to come to him and pull him to a tight hug before muttering quiet 'it's okay's.

Bomin rested his forehead on Daeyeol's shoulder, not wanting to look up or even hold the head up. That would take energy.

"Let's go to the living room." Dayeol said, and Bomin nodded, refusing to let go. So he and Daeyeol walked to the living room like two penguins.

When they sat down, Bomin couldn't help but lean against Jangjun. 

Jangjun began caressing his hair as Bomin dried his tears.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I haven't thought about anyone else than myself." Bomin said, closing his eyes.

"No, we really get it. We just missed you, but we understand that you are tired." Seungmin said, smiling a bit at their youngest.

Atleast they were together now.

"I missed you guys too." 

"More than Jackson?" Daeyeol asked, teasing Bomin about it. He wanted to see that blush on Bomin's cheeks. He totally didn't want to know if Bomin liked him more than Jackson, totally not.

Bomin did blush, and hid his face in his hands.

"Stop. Have you been watching me or why do you know about him?"

"We have been watching you, yes. We watched today too. He's straight up flirting with you!" Jibeom said, complaining. 

"He's just being friendly..." Bomin muttered.

"Don't worry, we understand him. Who would be able to resist our Bominnie?" Youngtaek said, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Hyung!" Bomin complained.

"Yeah, we can't resist Bominnie either. You're absolutely adorable, Bomin, no wonder Jackson is so long gone for you." Jangjun said.

"HYUNG!"

They just laughed at their right now very shy youngest member, who was blushing madly. He secretly liked the compliments.

"Anyways, we ordered food. First we wanted to eat out, but it's better to stay here so we don't cause scandals, even though we don't have limitations right now." Daeyeol said, and as he spoke, the doorbell rang. He winked at Bomin and went to open the door.

A bit later they were all eating. They had a lot of different food, like fried chicken, noodles, soups, rice and meat. 

Bomin was so happy. He was sitting between Daeyeol and Sungyoon, and the oldest one of the three kept on feeding him. 

It felt good to spend time with them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading!
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)


End file.
